


Heart of Glass

by scilessweetheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, bassist kira yukimura, drummer malia tate, guitarist lydia martin, singer allison argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scilessweetheart/pseuds/scilessweetheart
Summary: Stiles was less than excited about being dragged to a bar by his best friend Scott McCall to see his girlfriend's band perform. He had much better things to do. Well, that was until he saw the drummer of the band, Malia Tate.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to Miley Cyrus's new album Plastic Hearts, you absolutely should. It's also what inspired this fic. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Here is what the girls are wearing in this because most of the details didn't fit into the story, but I had such a fun time designing the outfits.  
> Allison: a black v-neck cropped tank top, gold pants, black ankle boots, and black dangling earrings.  
> Malia: light blue straight neck cropped tank top, a black vinyl skirt, fishnet tights, and chunky black boots.  
> Kira: a long sleeved and cropped bright purple shirt, black leather pants, doc martens, and a choker.  
> Lydia: a short, hot pink slip dress, a leather jacket, and black heels.

“I just don’t understand why I need to be here.”

The bar was loud and crowded. People were bumping into him and Scott practically the second the entered the room. It smelled strongly of sweat and alcohol. The band currently on stage, a group of guys who seemed to be a few years older than Scott and Stiles, were playing a mediocre cover of Hayloft by Mother Mother. He instinctively took a step closer to Scott.

“I want you to meet Kira!” Scott practically had to yell.

Stiles looked around uneasily. “Is this the best setting for that?”

“Well, I also wanted to see her play. I didn’t want to come alone, so I thought I’d kill two birds with one stone.”

“I hate that metaphor.”

“If I buy you a beer, will you quit your grumbling?” Scott asked him, already heading to the bar.

Stiles trailed behind him, helplessly. “…fine.”

They luckily were able to find two empty barstools, so they didn’t have to stand the whole time. True to his word, Scott paid for both of their drinks, though Scott only got a soda. Stiles was luckily not the designated driver for the night. They were passed the cups right as the current band wrapped up their set. Not soon enough, if you asked Stiles.

A few minutes later, two girls took the stage to set up their instruments. One was tuning a guitar, while the other was adjusting the amp attached to her bass. The guitarist had strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, while the second girl had her black hair lose.

“So Kira is the bassist?” He asked Scott.

“Yeah.”

“She’s pretty. Way out of your league.”

“I know.” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at how completely smitten Scott looked.

The second the other two members of the band took the stage, however, any further teasing comments died in his throat. They were currently setting up the drum kit, so he assumed it was the drummer and the lead singer. The drummer was… gorgeous. She had wavy light brown hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue cropped tank top, with a shiny black skirt, fishnets, and platform boots. She was laughing at something the other girl was saying, and Stiles swore he forgot how to breathe.

“So… what are their names?” Stiles managed to ask Scott.

“So Kira Yukimura is the bassist, as you know. She’s my girlfriend.” Stiles laughed at Scott’s lovestruck expression before he continued. “Lydia Martin is playing the guitar, Allison Argent is the lead singer, and Malia Tate plays the drums.”

So her name was Malia. “Interesting.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Which one?”

“What?” Stiles mocked innocent.

“Which one are you fawning over? I can see it all over your face.”

“I am not fawning over any of them.”

“Stiles.” Scott deadpans.

He sighs. “Fine. The drummer.”

“Malia?”

“Yeah.” He looked back towards the stage, wistfully.

“You should talk to her.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “Absolutely not!”

“I know she’s single…” Scott taunted him.

“I’d need like eight confidence shots for that. Look at her.”

Scott didn’t get a chance to respond because Allison took the mic. Her gold pants shimmered in the light, making her stand out on stage.

“Hello, everybody! Hope you all are having a good night, so far! We are Wolfsbane and we will be starting you off with a cover of Midnight Sky by Miley Cyrus.”

They started playing and, in Stiles’ completely unbiased opinion, they were amazing. Allison’s voice could switch between the high notes and low notes so easily that Stiles could hardly fathom it. He obviously didn’t know much about any of the instruments, so he couldn’t comment on how the rest of the band was doing, but the song sounded incredible and he couldn’t hear any wrong notes, so he counted that as a win for them.

“They’re really good.” He told Scott.

“Yeah, they are. I haven’t really heard them play before.”

“Really? How?”

“Allison doesn’t allow significant others at band practice. Which seems unfair because she’s dating Lydia, who is also in the band, but whatever.”

He let his eyes drift to the back where Malia was set up. She was concentrated on what she was doing, obviously, but he could see the sparkle in her eyes, even from across the room. She sang back up to Allison, as did the other girls, and all three of them were great singers as well. He watched as the lights reflected off her hair and sleek outfit, giving her an angelic glow. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He also knew that Scott knew that he was staring at her.

“Scott.”

He didn’t have to look over at his best friend to know he was rolling his eyes. “I know.”

“What do I do?”

Scott just gives him a look. “You don’t want to hear what I have to say.”

“I know…” He took a sip of his drink, bitterly.

He tried to focus on the rest of the stage, as he didn’t want to be caught staring. Kira was doing a great job on the bass and was currently in the middle of what looked like a complicated verse. Her fingers flew through the chords, and her eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. Lydia’s high ponytail swayed with each strum of her guitar. And Allison sang and danced across the stage with such confidence that it was mesmerizing. The crowd in front of them seemed to be enthralled by their performance as well.

Malia, in her brief break, tossed her drumsticks into the air and caught them with ease, before immediately returning to drumming. Stiles was so impressed that he couldn’t stop his jaw from slightly dropping in shock. She must have seen the look on his face because, much to his surprise, she grinned and winked at him.

“Holy shit.” Scott choked on his Coke.

Stiles whipped around to look at his friend. “I didn’t hallucinate that, did I?”

“I don’t think you did.”

“There’s no way that could’ve been directed at me.”

“That’s not true. You’re hot.”

“It was probably for you.”

“She knows who I am.”

Stiles looked around quickly. “No one else around us is under forty. The people our age are closer to the stage.”

Scott just stared at him. “You know what that means…”

“Oh wow.” He pushed up the sleeves of his black Henley shirt and leaned against the bar counter with a grin.

“Don’t get too cocky. You still have to actually talk to her without embarrassing yourself.” Scott pointed out.

“Hey! Let me have my moment.”

They played a few more songs, including “Heart of Glass” by Blondie and “Seashore” by the Regrettes. Stiles had to admit, he and Scott had been to a lot of big concerts, and this was easily comparable to those. And that statement didn’t even have to do with his attraction to Malia. They were just good. And Scott told him they were in negotiations with a label and close to getting a record deal, which was really exciting. They didn’t perform any original songs that night, but according to Scott, Lydia was a really talented song writer.

As the band started to move their stuff off stage, Scott stood up and downed the rest of his drink. Stiles did the same before wiping his hands nervously on his jeans. They stood there for a few minutes as Scott checked his phone, waiting to find out where they would be meeting up with Kira and the rest of the band.

“Oh! Kira just texted me. She said we can meet them in the back parking lot. They have to load up all of their equipment.”

“Sure.”

They followed Kira’s directions, which led them through a back room and out into a small parking lot. There, they saw a navy blue van with its back doors open. Allison sat in the back, while Lydia stood in front of her talking. From the looks of it, Allison had gotten cold in just her tank top and was now wearing Lydia’s leather jacker. Stiles didn’t understand how the other girl wasn’t cold in just her pink dress, but she seemed fine. Next to them, Malia tried to load some of the equipment into the van, as Kira wrapped up cords.

“Scott!” Kira called out, dropping what she was holding and running up to them.

“Kira! You did amazing!” He kissed her briefly, making her smile.

She tugged at her sleeves sheepishly. “Thanks. It was a group effort.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Allison chimed in from where she was sitting in the back of the van. “This is probably the best you’ve ever played.”

“Maybe you should bring Scott around more often.” Lydia winked at them.

“Anyway!” Kira blushed, before turning to face Stiles. “You must be Stiles.”

“Yeah, hi. Scott never stops talking about you, so it’s nice to officially meet you.”

“You too. And Scott never stops talking about you, either.” Kira laughed.

“I am honestly convinced Scott is dating you and not Kira.” Malia commented with a grin, twirling one of her drumsticks between her fingers.

“Nope! I’m single, that’s for sure.” He blushed and muttered to Scott under his breath. “I’m gonna die. Take me home.”

“Do you need any help loading up your equipment?” Scott asked them, completely ignoring Stiles.

“Yeah, that would be great! I mean, if you’re sure. We can do it ourselves, but it would definitely be easier if we could get help, but-”

“Kira. We’d be happy to.” Scott smiled at her, causing the other girl to relax.

“Awesome. Scott, you can help me with the amps, and Stiles, can you help Malia with her drum kit?”

“Uh… yeah! Totally!” He told her, maybe too enthusiastically based on Scott’s laugh.

Kira looked around probably for the other girl, but she wasn’t in sight. “She probably just headed inside, so if you walk fast enough you can probably catch up to her.”

He tried to move as fast as possible, without seeming too eager. He could still practically feel Scott and Kira’s eyes on him as he walked away, though. He walked through the door that he and Scott had walked through only minutes before, and he saw a flash of blue turning the corner a few steps ahead of him. He broke into a light jog and managed to catch up to her. He took a deep breath, tried to slow his heart rate, and fix his posture. He didn’t want to come off as too awkward or nervous.

“Malia, right?” He asked, walking in step beside her.

“Yep. Stiles?”

“Yeah. Kira told me you needed help moving your drum kit to the van.”

They walked back to where part of her drum set had been moved to right behind the stage to make room for the next band. There were only two drums left, so he assumed the band had helped her move some of the other parts before Scott and Stiles had met them outside. “Yeah, I do. It’s such a hassle, but it is much better than using whatever shitty set they keep here.”

“I’m sure.” She picked up the smaller of the two drums, while he picked up the other one. “You did a great job.”

“Thank you. It helped that Midnight Sky is one of my favorite songs at the moment.” She shrugged.

“It’s a great song.” He followed her away from the stage, continuing his rambling. “When did you start playing the drums?”

“When I was about eight. I liked to hit things with sticks, so my dad got me to channel it into a hobby.”

He laughed. “That’s amazing.”

“Do you do anything?” She asked, turning to look at him.

“Scott and I played lacrosse until college, but that’s pretty much it.”

Her eyes flickered between him and the drum he was holding. “No wonder you’re so strong.”

He could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating. “Oh – uh, thanks.”

She smiled at him. “Just an observation.”

Malia pushed the door open for them and they stepped back into the cold night air. Malia shivered a little but didn’t mention anything. He met Scott’s eyes from across the parking lot and he could practically read the other boy’s mind. Scott obviously desperately wanted to know if he had asked out Malia. Stiles shook his head slightly, causing Scott to roll his eyes. Stiles ignored him and continued to walk with Malia towards the back of the van. Kira was still whispering with Scott when they got there, while Lydia and Allison were already sitting in the front seats. He put his in first, before helping her lift hers into the back. Once that was done, she turned to face him.

“Well, we should get going. Thanks for your help.” She put a hand on his arm and smiled at him before climbing into the van.

“Yeah, anytime.” He gave her a small, awkward wave. “I would love to see you all play again.”

“You should definitely come to our next performance, then.”

Before he could finally work up the nerve to ask her out, Kira was taking a seat next to her, and Scott was standing next to him.

“Bye, Scott! It was nice to meet you, Stiles!” Kira gave them a small wave and pulled the doors shut. A few seconds later, they were pulling out of the parking lot.

“So, you didn’t get her number?”

“No because I’m an idiot.” He grumbled, running his hand through his hair.

Scott groaned. “Seriously? I tried so hard.”

“I know. Don’t think I didn’t notice you and Kira playing wing-man over there.”

“Stiles.” Scott raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, I know.” He mocked back. He was well aware of how much of an idiot he was for not asking her out when he had the perfect opportunity.

“Maybe you can try again next time?”

“Maybe.”

He was broken out of his wallowing by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, only to see there was three texts from an unknown number. He opened it up and almost dropped his phone.

_Unknown: Hey, Stiles. It’s Malia._

_Unknown: Kira gave me your number._

_Unknown: Would you want to go out sometime? Maybe without the rest of the band?_

_Stiles: I would really like that. Are you free this Friday?_

_Malia: It’s a date ;)_


End file.
